Easy Street
by elepine4
Summary: Orphaned at the age of 13, lovino is left to care for his brother and himself. After suffering years of poverty they finally receive help from a welthy spaniard who's heart melts at the mere sight of the orphaned Lovino.
1. Prologue

**Oh god. I thought of this while I was watching Annie. Had to do it. It's actully a good story haha. Here's a quick rundown of what's going on. So basicaly Lovino and Felli are twins. They're 16 years old. They're parents died when they were 13 and they can't find a job. Currently they are in an alley on 'easy street' where everyone things they're just trash. Antonio is the richest man in the whole country...yeah you can read the rest to get it. Also, Lovino is a very caring brother here, but he's still a bitch to other people.**

...

Lovino looked out at the people passing by the damp alley he and his little brother were situated in. They were cuddled up against the modly bricks of one of the buildings. Feliciano was asleep and cuddled up against Lovino's chest as Lovino gently stroked his hair. Ever since their parents died when they were 13 years old the boys could only find shelter in the coldness of alley ways or in the cramped space of a cardboard box. Lovino always hated how he couldn't find a job to provide for his brother and himself. It's been 3 years and he can't find anyone to help them. Sure, they've given him money to buy some food, but have never offered to take them in or offer them a job!

Lovino gently laid his head on top of his brother's, slowly letting sleep overtake him. Tomarrow he would have to go and try to beg for money and go job hunting once again. The same routine for everyday of his life.

...

The next morning Lovino woke to see his brother staring at him with those big hazel eyes and the cute smile that only ever left his face when he was asleep. He was sitting on his knees bent over Lovino. "Good morning brother! Did you have a good nights sleep?" Feliciano's smile grew even wider.

Lovino Sat up straight and rubbed his eye. He flashed a small smile at his brother (Feliciano was the only person who would ever get a smile from romano). "Yeah. It was nice." The truth was that Lovino had a horrible sleep. The back of his head hurt from rubbing against the ground from when he shifted from his sleep onto the ground. His arm felt numb from sleeping on it. Also, his back hurt from sleeping very akwardly on the ground. Lovino didn't want Felli to worry over him for something stupid like a bad nights sleep though, so he just lied to make his brother smile.

Feliciano hugged him quickly. "That's great! How long are you going to take today Lovino?"

Lovino Quickly hugged back then let go. "Only a few hours, Okay? You stay here and hide incase anyone tries to kidnap you. Don't you dare leave or I'll kill you." Lovino wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to his brother. Felli's the only person Lovino can rely on for comfort.

Feliciano nodded "Okay fratello!". Lovino stood up and stretched. Then, he patted Felli on the head quickly and left the alley.

...

Lovino always wore the same raggy clothes. A white button up dress shirt that had countless stains and holes. He also wore a pair of light brown dress pants which were also full of stains and holes. he had found them in the garbage, but they were too long so he has to fold the bottoms of the the legs up and and he has to roll the waistband a few times. He had a matching brown newsboy hat on and a pair of tinted brown socks with black loafers on.

Lovino had cursed himself for picking an alley on what was known as 'easy street'. All these riched people wore fancy clothes that made him feel so, well, trashy. They all glanced at him in disgust. He grimaced at them back with a mental 'They can all burn in hell." Lovino continued to walk around. He begged passers by for a few cents, but they all just turn their heads and keep walking. Lovino scowls. He thought these rich bastards wouldn't mind giving up a nickel or two. Greedy bitches! All of them!

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but to notice your begging. Would you like to come and stay with me for a little while."

Lovino glanced over his shoulder to see a gorgeous spanis man dressed head to toe in the finest clothes around. He was wearing a beautiful black wool suit with a bright red tie. it was so simple, yet it looked so...expensive. He had curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Lovino couldn't help, but stare at him. He finally managed to choke out a sentence. "S-stay with you? Can my brother come?" Lovino had no idea who this man was, but he didn't care. Shelter? Food? It could have been a serial killer and he wouldn't have given a fuck!

"Of course your brother ccan come!" The man grinned widely at Lovino. He reached over at took Lovino's hand in his. "And if there's anything else you need don't be afraid to just ask for it!" He bent down and kissed Lovino's hand lightly.

Lovino's eyes widened. 'He's not a serial killer. HE'S A DAMNED RAPIST!' he thought.

...

**SO yeah! That's the end of chapter 1. review? I wanna know if it's good enough to continue XD.**


	2. Love At First Sight

**READ THIS! LIKE SERIOUSLY DO EET! Alrighty then people! Now that the prologue is finished let's get back to the story line. Oh and yes people, it was rushed because it was the prologue. Haha. Also, to clear up some confusion I guess here you go. It's the year 1898. Why? Just cause. I like that year. Also, it takes place in a town called Bello. It's located in Italy cause the Italian brothers are poor. They can't move countries! Derp. Also, Spain is in Italy cause...It's pretty and perfect for growing tomatoes. Idek. I'll think of something. Anyways! Here's chapter ! ALSO! The first part of the story is told in Spain's (Antonio's) POV becuase it'll make the story more simple. I will alert you when it goes back to Romano's POV. It's gonna be a little back up first though. You know to like right before he saw Lovi. ALSO AGAIN! Some background of Spain in this story as well.**

...

My butlers, Gilbert and Francis, have run off on me again. I take them shopping with me and this is how they treat me? Ungrateful. I must admit though, this beautiful country is just so mesmerizing. I would surely get distracted and lost if I was another person as well. Actually, for all I know, I'm the one who wandered from Gil and Francis. Oops. They would sure be sore with me if that were the case. I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought of my two friends lashing out at me for leaving them in a huge village such as this, but soon they'll be able to find their way around the town. They're gonna have to.

I had recently moved from my beautiful mansion back in Spain because of political reasons. I, being the richest man in the country, had the life. Of course, people were jealous. Someone who was also in the upper class community had tried to get rid of me. He had started telling people that I was a horrible man. That I was nothing, but a robber baron. That my fortune had came to me through unethical ways. Then it really started to get silly. I started hearing rumors about how I had henchmen who would take all they could from helpless women and children just so I could obtain even more wealth or that my father had left it to me in his will, but I was so eager to get it that I had drawn a gun to his head and popped the trigger.

I cringed at the thought of killing my own papa. Horrid stories. Oh, and if you think that's bad, listen to this. Then, there had came stories of what I did with my money! Things like, buying little boys as sex slaves or buying out the homes of the poor just to have them be thrown out into the cold. I shook my head. Some people were sick to even be able to think of that!

In all honesty, I had obtained my fortune through years of hard work and savings. I had started nice tomato growing business. It just so happened that my tomato growing business had the best in the world, therefore everyone wanted them. They paid high priced for them too! I saved that money and boom! I was rich in no time. People had came up with the idea that I had gotten all my money THEN made the business. If I wasn't such a nice person I would have had them killed like how they say I do! I eventually just had to leave them all behind. So I grabbed all my money I had at my estate (the rest is in the bank. Easily transferable) and I grabbed the only two people I could trust (Gil and Francis) and I got the hell out of there.

I glanced at the shops as I strolled through the town. Delicious pastries, delectable pastas, and finest wine delicacies. I truly loved this country. The reason I even came here is because Italy is my favorite country other than my homeland of Spain.

"Can you spare a few cents so my brother and I can eat tonight?" Antonio turned his head to look for the source of the begging. Just then, his eyes laid upon the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. His curl stuck out of the side of his hair. His clothes were old and raggedy, yet they looked so good on him. His face was smudged and smeared with dirt, yet he was still so alluring. He couldn't have been more than 16 or 17 years old, but Antonio was only 23. That's only like 7 or 8 years. Not too bad.

"Dirty mutts like you don't deserve to eat." With that the fat man in black overcoat flipped his brown scarf over his shoulder and walked right past the boy. I frowned. The poor kid. He looked so hurt, as if he wanted to cry, but he was way too angry at the same time. He simply flicked the man off and continued to look for another person to beg from. He couldn't have been well off. It was impossible. Antonio's heart ached for the boy, yet it melted at the sight of him at the same time.

He took his chance and approached put on his biggest and brightest smile. "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but to notice your begging. Would you like to come and stay with me for a little while."

The young man looked over his shoulder to examine me. He stood there, looking at me, for a small gap of time before he choked out a sentence."S-stay with you? Can my brother come?" Brother? I surely had enough room at my new mansion for a brother. I grinned widely.

"Of course your brother can come!" I said. I reached over and took his hand into mine, "And if there's anything else you need don't be afraid to just ask for it!" I said as I gently placed a kiss upon his soft hands. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide in surprise. I grinned it was meant to be a friendly gesture to welcome him, but I suppose he could have taken it wrong. I must admit, I did partly do it for selfish reasons. He pulled his hand away mine. His face had turned a delicious red color. Like a tomato. How cute.

"S-stay here while I go fetch my brother?' He averted his eyes from mine.

I nodded slightly. "Of course,...um. Well I'm afraid I don't know your name. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

He turned to fetch his brother, but he quickly gave me a response of, "My name is Lovino. Lovino Vargas." before he dashed off to fetch him. Lovino? Such a cute pequeño Lovi.

"Antonio! There you are! You wandered off and we were looking for you!: My friend Gilbert ran up with a shit eating grin on his face. I have to admit though, it was a fun run around the town. Then, Francis stumbled in next to Gil.

"Speak for yourself! My heart is about to beat out of my chest!" France said between gasps for air.

"You're a pansy, man. Anyways, what have you been doing Antonio?" Gilbert leaned on the side of a building and smirked at me. "Seducing the ladies? Or boys. Whatever works for you today."

I grinned. "Actually, I did meet someone! This cute little poor boy Lovino!" Gilbert and Francis' faces became blank as they listened to me. "He seemed so sad and scared that I had to do something! So, I invited him to come live with us!"

Gil's jaw dropped. "You asked a stranger to come live with us? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Francis' nodded in agreement with Gilbert.

"Calm down!" I help my hands up in defense. "In all honesty, he's really cute. I fell for him at first sight. Besides, he's small. He can't hurt us."

"If we get killed Antonio, I swear to god I'm going to kill you." Gilbert growled.

I shrugged. "Okay Gil. I can live with that."

"Is that him fratello? The man we're staying with!"

Fracis, Gilbert, and I looked to see the two Italian brothers run up to them. Lovino's brother was cute too, he had lighter brown hair and light brown eyes and he had glowing smile on his face. He wore similar clothes to Lovi and his face was equally dirty. Yet, for some reason, I still found the scowling Lovino more desirable. "Alright, bastard, let's go." So Lovino has an attitude? I strangely like that. I just grinned at him and held my arm out for him.

"Right this way my lady."

"Not even in your dreams." He entwined his fingers with his brother's. So, he also played hard to get. That is a game I am determined to win.

"Very well, Francis, Glibert, lead the way home." The both nodded in my direction and escorted us all back to my home. It was at least a 30 minute walk. Through the town, then through he forest, then through my long yard, but eventually we reached our destination. Lovino's jaw dropped in awe at the sight of my home, as did his brother's. "It's nice, huh?" I asked them.

"VERY!" Lovino's brother cheered. "Thank you for letting us stay with you."

"You're very welcome ,um..."

"His name is Feliciano." Lovino piped up. Eyes not wandering from the house.

"Felciano!" I grinned. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo"

"Nice to meet you! Thank for taking us in, again! It was such a n-"

Feliciano stopped mid sentence as his eyes caught something behind me. I turned to see Ludwig, Gil's younger brother, who was also eye locked with the young Italian boy standing in my doorway. Love at first sight seemed to be happening a lot today. I could just tell by the look in their eyes. Ludwig came out of the house at up next to me. He kept his face serious, yet his cheeks were brushed light pink. "Who are our guests?" He asked.

I gestured to Lovino. "That is Lovino Vargas," Lovino glared at Ludwig, his eyes burning with hatred. That's new, hate at first sight. "And his little brother Felciano. They're going to be staying with us for awhile!"

He nodded slightly at them, though it was more directed at Feliciano, which is fine with me because Lovino's mine. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ludwig."

Felciano smiled at him. "You too." he blushed and bent his head down, yet still looking up and Ludwig. His arms were clasped together in front of him. He looked adorable, almost as adorable as Lovi.

"Ludwig, why don't you take Feliciano inside and clean him up and get him a fresh pair of clothes." Ludwig's stayed the same, but I knew he was bursting with joy on the inside. He took Feliciano's hand and led him inside.

"Wait a seco-" Lovino tried to interrupt them but I pulled him by the wrist into the house grinning. "I'll assist you Lovi!"

"What the fuck is a Lovi?" He glared at me as I pulled him with me. "And I don't need your help I can change and wash by myself."

"But helping is the polite thing to do!" My life had just been blessed with a beautiful Italian man and I could never be happier. I dragged him up to the bathroom and began our little facade of undressing, struggling, and water fights.

...

**I kinda like writing in Spain's POV..maybe I'll mix up the POVs again. ANYWAYS! r&r. And yes, Antonio gets to see Lovi naked if he bathes him. How much you wanna bet Lovino through him out before he could though and Ludwig probably blushed and averted his eyes the whole time. Oh! And Ludwig is the same age as Felli and Lovi. And Francis and Gil and Antonio's age.**


End file.
